


SWEET GOLDEN MOON

by makinomizuki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: Crossover: Sterek, Buddie, NoahxJordan, Wincest
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	SWEET GOLDEN MOON

**Author's Note:**

> Feli dice ¡Hola! ;3 
> 
> Este crossover es regalo para mi amiga Maki, por su incondicional apoyo y por la ayuda que me brinda siempre que la necesito. Eres la mejor <3 (aw esa soy yo *-*)
> 
> Y nada, es ternura por doquier, básicamente.  
> Pero espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> ¡Enjoy!

Crossover: Sterek, Buddie, NoahxJordan, Wincest

***

Mudarse a Palo Alto había parecido simplemente ideal, cerca de la universidad de Stanford, y todavía en California. Cuando ellos tomaron la decisión, fue tanto por el bien de la manada, como para tomar un respiro de todo lo que Beacon Hills tenía para ellos. Era extraño caminar por calles desconocidas, mirar rostros nuevos y percatarse de olores únicos. Para la pareja era como experimentar la sensación absoluta de “forastero”, incluso si seguía siendo el mismo Estado y aún mejor, el mismo país. 

Simplemente era, extraño.  
Porque por primera vez ambos estaban experimentando las mismas cosas.  
Incluyendo el vivir juntos. 

Como, realmente juntos. No solo una convivencia ocasional que venía resultante de una larga jornada de investigación para la manada o los estudios de período vacacional que inevitablemente llegaban cuando su padre, el Sheriff tenía que duplicar turnos o pasaba demasiado tiempo en la comisaría porque tenían un caso entre manos que tenía que ver con la humanidad y no lo sobrenatural. 

Vivir juntos ahora, era una cuestión de pareja.  
Prácticamente recién comprometida. 

― Entonces, aquí estamos eh. Palo Alto. ¡Súper! ― El joven de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados exclama con una sonrisa tirante. 

Está nervioso, su novio lo sabe. Así que le sonríe y arropa su cuerpo contra su fuerte anatomía. Sabe también que al menor le encanta cuando puede sentir cada páramo de su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, cada músculo perfectamente esculpido compartiendo el calor y haciéndole sentir seguro, cómodo y amado. 

― ¿Qué tal pedir la cena? Terminemos mañana con esto, Stiles. 

― Ok. ― El mencionado suspira, sonriendo e inclinándose en busca de un beso. 

Beso que le es dado con súbita ternura apasionada. Contrario a la imponente anatomía del hombre de cabello bruno y barba forrando la cincelada mandíbula, sus labios eran suaves y amables, con ese toque de lujuria que solo cedía el impulso de marcarle como el compañero que es. 

…

Atrás han quedado los días en que cada despertar era una pelea continua por mantenerse con vida. Después de que las cosas se equilibraran a un nivel literalmente cósmico, todo lo que la familia Winchester tenía que hacer era integrarse a la vida mundana. Lo que, honestamente, no debería ser tan difícil. 

No debería. Pero, por alguna razón lo es. 

― Es demasiado aburrido. ― Gimió el mayor, sus ojos verdes pegados a la pantalla de su portátil. ― Sam, no hay nada, absolutamente nada entretenido en esta ciudad. 

― Bueno, si te refieres a criaturas sobrenaturales por las que preocuparnos, en efecto no las hay. El estado de California se ha convertido en el primer lugar del país gobernado por una manada de hombres lobo que mantiene todo el territorio tranquilo. Por eso nos mudamos, Dean. 

El mencionado gruñó, maldiciendo entre dientes el momento en que escuchó a su esposo y le permitió tomar la decisión final. 

― ¿Peleando de nuevo, papás? ― La tercera voz es juvenil, tranquila, suave. 

― No estamos peleando, Jack. ― Sam asegura con tono conciliador. 

No es que sea necesario. Jack es joven, un niño en muchas maneras si se parte de la fecha exacta de su nacimiento, pero es maduro de mentalidad, todavía demasiado inocente en algunas cosas, pero ágil de pensamiento en otras tantas. Lo mejor es que su apariencia es realmente la de un joven veinteañero, por lo que incluso pudo conseguir un trabajo sin apenas haber estudiado más que los libros en la biblioteca Winchester. Sin embargo, bueno, el nefilim tiene tanto conocimiento como la existencia misma de los ángeles, demonios y hombres. 

― No lo hacemos. Porque no hay nada para discutir. Como sea, ¿conociste ya la escuela donde vas a trabajar, Jack? ― Dean evade, dejando abierta la posibilidad de volver sobre el tema con su esposo más tarde. 

― Sí, es increíble. Creo que me voy a divertir mucho, papá Dean. ― El nefilim responde. 

Y todavía es extraño escucharlo hablar así. Antes era solo “Dean” o “Sam”, pero desde que lo adoptaron oficialmente, a Jack parece gustarle añadir el “papá” tras cada uno de sus nombres. Quién lo diría, padre a los cuarenta, sin haber pasado por toda la mierda de los pañales o las preocupaciones de las primeras caídas y el escarpado terreno de la adolescencia. 

― Al menos alguien tendrá diversión por aquí. ― Gimió de nuevo. 

― Quejica. ― Sam dijo, sonriendo divertido por la actitud de su esposo. 

Demasiado feliz por esta nueva etapa de sus vidas como para dejar que nada lo eche abajo. 

…

Las mañanas nunca habían sido tan agitadas en casa, excepto que tenía tiempo que no vivía en pareja. Desde prácticamente siempre han sido solo Christopher y él, pero ahora tenían a Buck en casa. Y no como invitado. No, se ha mudado con ellos hace un par de meses, tomando las vacaciones de verano escolares para ajustarse a todo. 

Y con todo es referente a justamente vivir en pareja.  
Ha sido un gran paso para ambos.  
Y solo han conseguido una semana libre del trabajo.  
Demasiadas cosas para lograr en un corto período de tiempo.  
Pero vale la pena, claro que lo hace. 

Eddie había estado luchando contra sus sentimientos durante casi un año, pedirle salir a Buck fue su mayor reto en la vida. La idea de un matrimonio gay simplemente le asustó demasiado, temeroso de cómo podía influir en su hijo Christopher y la lucha continua que realiza día con día debido a su discapacidad, pensar en agregar algún tipo de bullying lo frenó colosalmente. 

La cuestión fue que, a pesar de la negativa, su relación con Buck fue estrechándose de formas inimaginables, para cuando Eddie quiso retroceder y alejarse del inminente sendero afectivo, era tarde; Christopher ya amaba a Buck, y Buck ya amaba a Christopher. Eran una especie de padre e hijo demasiado lindos como para que el corazón de Eddie pudiera resistirse más. 

Y cuando finalmente le pidió una cita a Buck, el hombre prácticamente gritó la afirmación en su cara, enrojeció furiosamente y balbuceó como pez fuera del agua tratando de explicar que él no era así, que solo le había pillado por sorpresa tras una jornada laboral particularmente estresante. 

Después de eso, todo fue como ir con la corriente.  
Fácil a su manera. 

― Chris se durmió ya, está emocionado por su primer día mañana. ― Buck dice, acompañando a su novio en la estancia, aceptando con una sonrisa la cerveza que se le extiende. ― ¿Vas a estar bien? 

― ¿Yo? Claro que sí, por qué no debería. 

― Eddie, nos cambiamos de ciudad, Los Ángeles están lo suficientemente lejos ahora. Demasiados cambios en poco tiempo, comenzamos a salir hace poco, ¿y casi luego esto? solo quiero asegurarme. 

Eddie Díaz suspiró, soltando un aire que no estaba seguro de siquiera haber estado conteniendo. Se reacomodó en el sofá, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y luego dejó que Buck se acercara un poco más, con una pierna sobre el sofá y el cuerpo ladeado, su mano contra el hombro derecho en un gesto de apoyo, amistoso y romántico. 

― Tuvimos suerte en realidad, Buck. Cambiar de unidad es una cosa, salir ambos y ser enviados a la misma, eso fue realmente cosa de Bobby y Atena, seguro gastaron muchos de sus favores. Pero sí, estoy bien, Buck. Porque estás aquí, con nosotros. Chris está fascinado, le gusta su nueva escuela, y estoy seguro de que le gustarán sus compañeros y maestros. Me gusta Palo Alto, y sé que te gusta también. Estoy bien, este nuevo comienzo es bueno para nosotros, Buck, para los tres. 

Dicho lo cual, el morocho recorrió la distancia y unió sus bocas en un dulce beso con sabor a cerveza y pasta, la que Buck había preparado para la cena de minutos atrás. 

Mañana, casi podría sentirse como el auténtico inicio de todo.  
Que fuese luna llena, una mera casualidad. 

…

Los Winchester no querían hacer de esto una especie de escándalo como padres primerizos -los documentos de adopción se habían firmado apenas medio año atrás, y este trabajo de Jack era el primero, no los culpen por la ansiedad-, pero no pudieron evitar ofrecerse para acompañar a Jack en su primer día de trabajo. 

― Es así como llegarán todos los niños, estoy consciente de eso. También entiendo que esto es importante para ustedes, papás. Lo aprecio y no me molesta en absoluto. ― Jack dijo cuando los Winchester aparcaron a una calle de la escuela de educación especial. 

Dean y Sam se miraron entre sí, sonriendo con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza, luego salieron del auto y le ofrecieron un abrazo al muchacho. 

― Gracias, Jack. Llama cuando estés listo, vendré por ti. 

― Ok, papá Dean. 

― A partir de mañana podrás ir y venir por tu cuenta, Jack. Dean y yo ya lo hablamos. Además, es justo que comencemos a centrarnos en nuestro propio trabajo. El bar no se apertura por sí mismo. ― Sam dijo con intención, mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa significativa. 

Dean aclaró la garganta, consciente de las implicaciones. Claro que sí, necesita despejar su mente de las investigaciones a lo sobrenatural y enfocarse en las remodelaciones que requiere el local que compraron al mudarse, tiene una muy buena ubicación en el centro de la ciudad, algunos retoques aquí y allá y estará listo para abrir al público. Sam se estaba encargando de toda la parte administrativa con los permisos y los proveedores, él está a cargo de la fuerza bruta, porque quiere algunos muebles hechos por su propia mano, algo de herrería y carpintería con las protecciones enoquianas que definitivamente añadirá, independientemente de que Jack viva con ellos y las fuerzas estén equilibradas a nivel cósmico. Él no iba a fiarse, no señor. 

― Oh cielos, Dean, puedo ver lo que estás pensando. Vamos, no entretengamos a Jack más de lo necesario. Ten un buen día, Jack. ― Sam se apresuró en otro abrazo, un beso en la sien del nefilim y luego subió al auto, esperando por su esposo. 

Dean imitó a Sam, con una voz un poco más ronca, probablemente porque estaba conteniéndose para no derramar alguna lágrima de puro orgullo. El camino para convertirse en padres de Jack no fue fácil, en medio de uno de los varios apocalipsis enfrentados, no era para menos saber que están ahí, que son una familia peculiar, con lazos que la sociedad en general no podría entender si supieran de fondo cómo se fortalecieron los vínculos. 

― Hasta pronto, papás. Por favor, tengan mucho sexo en casa ahora que no estaré. 

― ¡Jack! ― Sam exclamó con las orejas rojas. 

― Ese es mi muchacho. ― Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja con un orgullo diferente. 

La pareja Winchester finalmente se marchó, Jack los observó hasta que el impala desapareció avenidas más allá. El nefilim giró sobre su eje y echó a andar dentro de la escuela, saludando a todos, maestros, intendentes y personal administrativo, hasta que llegó a la oficina de la directora, quien le ofreció una breve charla de bienvenida y recordatorio de las reglas generales de la escuela, aunque Jack ya tenía una copia del reglamento interno y otras leyes aplicables al servicio ofrecido, los había leído y aprendido el fin de semana. 

― Estarás apoyando a otro profesor de nueva contratación. Pero estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien, sus personalidades parecían complementarias en las entrevistas. 

― De acuerdo, estoy esperando con ansias conocerlo. 

― Oh, esa actitud me encanta. Él ya está en el salón asignado, la Srita. Torres lo acompañará. 

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde ya estaba estrechando la mano de un joven no demasiado mayor que su apariencia, con un aura brillante y una actitud alegre. 

― Tenemos treinta minutos para hablar del plan para la bienvenida de todos los chicos, así como actividades para conocerlos y que se conozcan entre ellos. ¿Te parece si comenzamos, Jack? 

― Soy todo oídos, maestro Stilinski. 

― Sí. No. Es decir, listos para trabajar, pero por favor, sólo llámame por mi nombre. Ese trato también es más amable para los chicos. 

― Oh, bien. Entonces, adelante Stiles. 

― ¡Nos llevaremos de maravilla, Jack!

En efecto, Stilinski aprovechó al máximo esos treinta minutos para ultimar detalles acerca del recibimiento a sus alumnos, también para conocer a su apoyo Jack, supo algo sobre sus padres adoptivos y notó cierto secretismo con más sobre su familia. Stilinski tenía curiosidad, pero no tenía tiempo para presionar, además, no quería espantar a su compañero tan rápido. 

Finalmente llegó la hora de recibir a los alumnos. Su grupo tendría apenas 14 niñas y niños, la mayoría de ellos fue acompañado por la madre o el padre de familia, por eso cuando vio a una pareja acompañando a uno de sus alumnos, se sintió entusiasmado, esos detalles también le habla de la dinámica de la familia. 

― Soy uno de los nuevos agentes educativos de la escuela, es un placer conocerlos, Sr. Díaz, Sr. Buckley. Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski, siéntanse en libertad de preguntarme todo cuanto necesiten. 

El castaño estrechó la mano de cada uno con una radiante sonrisa. 

― Y yo soy uno de los asistentes del maestro Stilinski, mi nombre es Jack Winchester. ― El otro joven se presentó con una sonrisa amplia. 

― Un gusto conocerlos también. ― Correspondió Eddie, mirando alternadamente entre ambos jóvenes. Un poco reacio a la apariencia juvenil de los dos. ― Saluda a tus maestros, Chris. 

― ¡Hola! ― Chris saludó, sonriendo con entusiasmo, estrechando la mano de Stilinski y Winchester. 

― Hola, Christopher, ¿cómo te gusta que te llamen? 

― Chris es genial. 

― Oh, claro que lo es. Bien, entonces, a mí me encanta que me llamen Stiles. 

― A mí, Jack. 

― Hola Chris, hola Jack. 

― Hola, Chris. ― Jack rápidamente se sintió cómodo con el niño. ― ¿Quieres acompañarme adentro con los demás? Podemos ir presentándonos. 

― ¡Sí~! Adiós, papi. Adiós Buck. 

― Hasta más tarde, campeón. 

― Volveremos en unas horas por ti, Chris. 

Mientras Jack se llevaba consigo a Christopher, Stiles observó detenidamente a la pareja. 

― Sr. Díaz, estoy seguro de que está preocupado por Christopher, por favor, no se abstenga de preguntar lo que desee. 

― Maestro Stilinski…

― Puede llamarme Stiles, si gusta. 

― Sí, gracias. Stiles, ¿tienes experiencia? 

― La suficiente para ser contratado por la escuela, Sr. Díaz. Si quiere quedarse y observar la clase, es usted bienvenido. ― Ofreció, no solo por quedar bien, sino porque realmente manejaban las clases para observación, y se sentía cómodo cuando los padres de familia conocían su trabajo y confiaban en él. 

Díaz consideró la oferta por instantes, Buckley se dio cuenta de ello. Suspiró, un poquito divertido por la actitud de su novio, pero entendiendo su preocupación. 

― Vamos, Eddie. No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que presentarnos en la estación. Disculpe usted, es un poco aprehensivo. 

― Entendemos perfectamente, Sr. Buckley. La invitación para observar la clase está abierta, hágame saber si un día decide hacerlo alguno de ustedes.

Buckley prácticamente arrastró a Díaz después de eso, claramente era difícil para su novio despedirse de su hijo, dejarlo con personas extrañas, y en efecto aparentemente jóvenes e inexpertos. Una vez ambos en la camioneta familiar, Buckley se encargó de conducir directo a la estación. Conocen ya a sus nuevos compañeros, a su nuevo capitán de estación, pero todavía no ha confraternado lo suficiente para sentirse genuinamente parte del equipo. 

― ¿Exageré? ¿Crees que ofendí al profesor Stilinski? 

― No, Eddie. No creo que se haya sentido ofendido, o que seas exagerado. Estamos adaptándonos, estaremos bien, Chris estará bien. 

Díaz miró a su novio, o al menos el perfil de él ya que está conduciendo. Sonrió y asintió sutilmente. 

― Gracias, Buck. 

― Oye, nada que agradecer. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no es así? 

― Lo es. Estamos juntos. 

Más tarde, cuando Buckley estacionó en el lugar indicado de la estación, se sorprendió al momento en que Díaz sujetó su rostro y presionó un beso en sus labios. Sonriendo divertido por la forma en que abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada coherente. Díaz sabe que Buckley no está acostumbrado a su iniciativa, así que trabajará en eso también. Porque no dejará, de ninguna manera, que su novio piense que no está comprometido a fondo con la relación en marcha. 

…

― ¿Sabías que no somos la única familia que se mudó en las últimas semanas? 

― No, no sabía. 

― ¿Sabes qué es lo más interesante? 

― No, pero asumo que me lo dirás. 

― Somos tres parejas gay, dos con hijos. La otra pareja es joven, el maestro frente a grupo compañero de Jack es la otra parte. 

Sam miró a Dean con una ceja elevada. El rubio farfulló un “qué” defensivo cuando la mirada del castaño se intensificó. 

― Creí que habías estado trabajando en el bar. 

― Lo hice. 

― Entonces cómo sabes tanto. 

― La gente pasa y comparte. 

― ¿Gente? ― Sam sonrió con ironía. 

― Bueno, no es mi culpa que el anillo de bodas y mis palabras no sean suficientes para detener a las mujeres de pasar y hacer preguntas. O responder las mías. 

― Así que hubo gente pasando por el bar, específicamente mujeres que estaban buscando meterse en tus pantalones a pesar de saber que estabas casado. Con un hombre. 

― No te pongas celoso. Todas ellas retrocedieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era yo parte de una de las parejas gay que se mudaron a la ciudad. Somos la comidilla de todos. 

― Eres increíble, Dean. No puedo creer que a tu edad las mujeres sigan rondando como abejas a la miel. 

― Bueno, seguro que no puedes culparlas, soy demasiado dulce, ¿no crees? ― El rubio sonrió con galantería, acercándose al castaño con intenciones obvias. ― No hemos tenido sexo en una semana, Sam. 

― Hemos estado ocupados, Dean. 

― ¿Seguro que es eso? ¿No es que la chispa se está apagando? 

― ¡Dean, claro que no! Sabes que te amo, simplemente no he terminado de ajustarme, quiero terminar cuanto antes todo el papeleo, para que en cuanto estén listas las remodelaciones podamos abrir el bar. 

El rubio suspiró, acercó un par de vasos y una botella de bourbon. 

― Lo sé, Sam. Solo, estoy estresado. Ha sido un cambio radical para mí. Sabes que soy un hombre de acción, propenso a cierto grado de violencia y rabia. Permanecer en casa o hacer trabajos manuales en el bar no se siente suficiente. 

― ¿Tanto así extrañas cazar? 

― No sé si lo extraño, simplemente… ― Hizo gestos exasperados, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. ― Deberíamos conocer a estas otras parejas gay, ¿no crees?

Sam no dijo nada ante el cambio de tema. Después de todo, habían comenzado con eso. 

― ¿Por qué? 

― No conocemos a muchas parejas gay, y tampoco hemos conocido a muchas personas en la ciudad. Parece correcto. 

― Bueno, podríamos hacer una comida el fin de semana, una barbacoa o algo así, e invitarlos. Será fácil con el maestro Stilinski porque es compañero de Jack, y supongo que con los padres de Christopher podemos usar la excusa de que es su alumno. 

― Sí, la idea es agradable. ¿Te interesa? ¿O solo quieres darme gusto? 

― Dean, ¿cuándo he sido el que simplemente te da gusto? 

― En…

― ¡Excluyendo lo que hacemos en la cama! 

El rubio soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Y no era por el whiskey, era porque necesitaba esto, asentarse, tener charlas triviales y, sobre todo, comenzar a conocer personas. 

…

Cuando Buckley y Díaz se integraron a la estación, habían esperado que el dinamismo del trabajo no fuera tan diferente al ritmo en Los Ángeles. Lo cual, fue un error. En Palo Alto las emergencias eran raras, casi siempre se trataba de cosas menores. Así que sí, realmente tenían tiempo suficiente para jugar a las cartas o cocinar para la unidad en cada turno. Les hicieron muchas preguntas sobre la vida en L.A., fueron lo más entretenido durante semanas, pero ahora la vida era más rutinaria. 

Christopher se ha adaptado de maravilla a su nueva escuela, una semana de muchas risas y una gran admiración por el maestro Stiles. También le gusta su maestro Jack, sobre todo porque lo hace sentir cómodo y tranquilo. Nunca tiene miedo cuando está alrededor de él. 

― Es como si fuera mi ángel guardián, papá. El maestro Jack dijo que era mitad humano. 

― ¿Dijo eso? Impresionante. 

― ¡Verdad! ¡Quiero mucho a mis maestros! ¡También a mis compañeros! Me gusta vivir aquí. Pero también extraño a la abuela y los demás. 

― Está bien extrañar a nuestra familia en Los Ángeles, Chris. Los visitaremos cuando podamos, y ellos harán lo mismo para nosotros. La abuela vendrá de visita en invierno, ¿bien? Y puedes hablar con ella todos los días, ¿recuerdas? 

― Sí. ― Christopher sonrió como solo él sabía. Con todo su cuerpo, con inocente franqueza. ― Buck, ¿podemos hablar con la abuela ahora? 

Buckley sonrió, acostumbrado ya a ser quien inicia las videollamadas con la abuela Díaz. Quien se queda de principio a fin, quien responde las preguntas de la abuela y quien promete asegurarse de que su nieto y bisnieto estén bien. 

― Claro que sí, vamos. Vamos. 

La conversación con la abuela Díaz se extiende, Christopher prácticamente corre con su charla, platica de tantas cosas que Buck no necesita intervenir demasiado, y la abuela está más que encantada escuchando. Eddie escucha y observa mientras prepara la cena, sonríe cariñoso a ambos, a su hijo y a su novio. Escucha tantas veces el nombre de los maestros de Christopher que tiene curiosidad, su hijo nunca antes había hablado tanto de sus profesores, generalmente era más sobre sus compañeros o sus propios logros; ahora es una agradable mezcla de todo, como si sus maestros fueran más que eso, como si se convirtieran en el par de amigos que acompañan al grupo en una impresionante cantidad de aventuras. 

― ¿Podemos invitar al maestro Stiles y al maestro Jack a comer? ― Es la pregunta que Chris hace de pronto, apenas había terminado de despedirse de la abuela y dejado a Buck con las últimas palabras de despedida, cuando el niño fue a buscar a su padre a la cocina. 

Díaz levantó la mirada, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y luego atendió apropiadamente a su hijo. 

― ¿Tanto así te agradan?

― Sí. Me gustan, pero diferente a cómo me gusta Buck. Buck es mi segundo papá, ellos son mis amigos. 

― Excelente, Chris. Hablaré con ellos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y veremos si pueden venir a comer un día. 

― ¡Sí~! 

…

Así que dado el interés de dos de las tres parejas ahí presentes, reunirse en realidad fue sencillo. El sábado fue un día ideal para todos, particularmente con Buckley y Díaz, que tenían que ajustarse a sus días libres del trabajo. Sin embargo, dado que los Winchester tomaron la delantera, se decidió que esta primera reunión sería en la casa de ellos, mientras que dejarían la segunda oportunidad para la residencia Buckley-Díaz. 

Las presentaciones fueron rápidas y fáciles, había una buena sensación en el ambiente, y dudan mucho que sea solo por ser parejas gay. Era como si el destino estuviera de acuerdo en que se conocieran. 

― Eso significa que la tercera comida deberá ser en nuestra casa, Derek. ― Stilinski dijo, todo sonrisas y, si su novio lo conoce bien, también pensando ya en la logística de dicha comida venidera. 

― Seguro, cuando sea oportuno, nuestra casa mantendrá las puertas abiertas para todos. ― Hale dijo, había un toque solemne en su voz, e incluso en su postura corporal. 

Stilinski, sin embargo, lo conoce lo suficiente como para detectar la tensión que estaba persiguiendo sus huesos. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y esperó que sus ojos transmitieran su cuestionamiento. Los bomberos parecían bastante ajenos, pero algo en el lenguaje corporal de los Winchester era otra historia. 

― ¿Derek? ― Murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos con el lobo y acercándose aún más. ― ¿Qué pasa? 

― Cazadores. ― Gruñó entre dientes. 

Literalmente, no pudo contenerlo más. Sus instintos estaban alterados, tenía la sensación de estar ante un peligro al que no debía darle la espalda. Quiso colocarse delante de su novio, protegerlo de cualquier amenaza que estos hombres pudieran representar. 

― Oh, wow. Sí, bueno. ― Sam levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas y tratando de poner en orden los sucesos. 

Los bomberos estaban ocupados más allá con Christopher y Jack, así que no se estaban enterando de esto, lo que era bueno. Dean frunció el entrecejo, luchando por entender lo que estaba pasando y cómo este hombre, Hale, estaba tan seguro de lo que fuera el negocio familiar durante cuarenta años de su vida. 

― Derek, no creo que ellos sean esa clase de cazadores. ― Stilinski apretó un poco más la mano que sujetaba a su novio, sus ojos de todas formas tampoco se apartaron de los Winchester. 

― Apestan a muerte, Stiles. 

― En nuestra defensa, nos dedicamos a matar demonios y otras criaturas por el bien del mundo entero. No estamos en tu contra si no estás en la nuestra. ― Dean estaba listo para atacar si lo presionaban solo un poco. ― Todavía no sé qué diablos eres, o son. ― El rubio francamente estaba pensando en ello ahora. Ninguna de las protecciones enoquianas en la casa había reaccionado a la presencia de ninguno de sus invitados. 

― El novio de Stiles es un hombre lobo, un alfa. El dirige la manada que ha mantenido a California limpia de criaturas sobrenaturales incapaces de respetar el equilibrio. ― Fue Jack quien finalmente habló. 

Dean se da cuenta de que en ese momento Sam y Jack intercambiaron lugares, queriendo dejar al margen a los bomberos y su hijo. Luego mira de arriba abajo al moreno, preocupado de que no hubo nada en él que le hiciera siquiera sospechar que era un hombre lobo, incluso las protecciones se mantuvieron inactivas.

― Stiles es un humano, con algunas habilidades mágicas. Y somos todos amigos, no necesita estar a la defensa, Sr. Hale. ― Jack le sonrió al lobo. 

Hale se relajó visiblemente, incluso pareció un poco avergonzado. 

― Disculpen, para nosotros la historia con cazadores no es precisamente buena. Pero gracias, por explicar. Nunca escuchamos hablar de ustedes, y creíamos que sabíamos de prácticamente todas las familias de cazadores. 

― Los Winchester pertenecemos a una red de cazadores más bien anónima. Cuidamos mucho dar a conocer el oficio. Y después de las numerosas batallas que hemos enfrentado, la mayoría en nuestra red, bueno, cumplió con su deber, pero no puede celebrar más las victorias. ― Dean no tenía problemas con usar la palabra “muerte”, simplemente estaba un poco arisco, generalmente terminarían atrayendo algún tipo de problema. 

― Así que, continuemos con esto entonces. ― Stilinski aplaudió una vez, sonriendo con entusiasmo. Dispuesto a dejar atrás la tensión. Aunque, claro, haría alguna investigación en casa, solo… por las dudas. 

Después de unas horas conversando y tomando cerveza o vino (había incluso tequila por ahí), las cosas se sintieron mucho, mucho más ligeras y cómodas. Dean se entendió particularmente con Eddie y Derek, porque ambos hombres emitían esa aura de alfa, que en el caso del lobo era bastante real. Bien, tenía más que ver con la forma en que ambos eran prestos a la acción, listos para hacerlo todo por sus familias o parejas. 

Dean, sin embargo, tenía peculiar curiosidad por conocer más sobre Derek. Así que lo retuvo mientras terminaban de preparar las quesadillas en el asador, había ya suficiente carne y chorizo, pero ahora tenían también algunas salchichas ahí. Era el momento perfecto para hablar de los temas que no eran viables delante de Buckley y Díaz. 

― Tenemos un amigo que es hombre lobo, sin embargo, comienzo a darme cuenta de que en realidad son bastante diferentes. Probablemente porque la manada de su esposa básicamente intentó matarlos. 

― Hay manadas violentas, Dean. Si no sigues las reglas internas, la muerte es un precio justo. No funciona así para la mía. En la manada Hale la seguridad y el bienestar de cada miembro es importante, y somos bastante inclusivos, en mi manada son bienvenidas todos los sobrenaturales que demuestren ser dignos. 

― No debió ser fácil extender el territorio por todo California. 

― Todo California no es precisamente territorio Hale, tengo alianzas con otras manadas, eso permite tener mayor control. Pero obtener esas alianzas, sí fue un poco complicado. No lo habría logrado sin Stiles. 

El mayor Winchester siguió la mirada de Hale, sonrió al percatarse de la expresión enamorada tan clara que estaba en su cara mientras sus ojos estaban pegados a la figura de su novio. Supone que él debe verse así de ridículo cuando mira a su hermano. La sonrisa del rubio vaciló un instante, inconscientemente preocupado por lo que podrían pensar si supieran la verdad de su relación. Claro, para Jack y los verdaderos amigos aquello se convirtió en algo por lo cual pasar, pero para el resto de las personas todavía era demasiado bizarro e incómodo. 

La nariz de Hale se movió perceptiblemente, olfateando sutilmente el aire alrededor. Se dio cuenta del olor amargo y distante que flotaba del hombre, sin embargo no mencionó nada, porque fueron apenas unos instantes antes de asentarse nuevamente en su propio aroma, algo más maduro y feliz. Estaría inquieto durante el tiempo suficiente como para mencionarlo a Stiles, y después su novio se encargaría de averiguar lo que sea si fuera necesario. 

Buckley estaba más que encantado con las nuevas amistades en puerta. Se estaba entendiendo de maravilla con todos, y Christopher estaba contento, jugando gran parte del tiempo con Jack, e incluso arrastrando a Stiles de vez en cuando, incluso si Eddie le decía que esperara, al muchacho parecía realmente no importarle ni un poco apartarse de la conversación durante minutos. De todas formas, cuando regresaba se integraba fácilmente en la charla, aportaba y luego se descarrillaba si lo dejaban. Lo que tampoco era malo de ninguna manera, Sam era el tipo de hombre culto e inteligente que podía seguir el hilo de sus palabras, y él estaba aprendiendo un montón. Fue fascinante cuando Eddie y él pudieron lucirse y ser los expertos en algo. Hablar del fuego y su comportamiento, o la cantidad de aprendizajes que han tenido en Protección Civil era satisfactorio. Hablaron también de los amigos dejados atrás, de cuánto los echaban de menos y lo difícil que había sido tomar esta decisión. 

Dicha historia pareció ser el mismo precedente para las tres parejas. Christopher era el único ajeno al peso de las decisiones tomadas, feliz con el cambio, adaptado y haciendo nuevos amigos. 

La comida se convirtió en cena sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Lo que realmente no importó porque había suficiente comida y nadie quería despertar a Christopher con la excusa de retirarse cuando podían simplemente quedarse un poco más. 

Fue extraordinario cómo terminaron en el comedor la residencia Winchester, Stiles y Sam metidos en la cocina preparando la cena, que incluía pasta y pollo, junto a un postre que Eddie preparó en pocos minutos, receta familiar, dijo. 

Compartir la mesa con estas personas ya no se sentía extraño de ninguna manera. La tarde había sido suficiente para sentirse cercanos, básicamente amigos. Hubo mucha charla de ida y vuelta, algunas cosas se decían con cuidado, se omitían detalles o se disfrazaba de otras maneras. Buckley y Díaz todavía no sabían sobre el mundo sobrenatural, iniciarlos en ello era una gran responsabilidad. Derek y Dean hablarían sobre ello en otra ocasión. Por lo demás, era simplemente perfecto.

…

Cuando regresaron a casa, Stilinski se sentía cansado, pero sumamente satisfecho. Realmente habían establecido conexiones interesantes con los demás. 

― Dean recordó a los Argent, pero nunca los consideraron parte del apoyo al que llamar cuando necesitaban ayuda. ― Hale comentó de pronto, mientras ambos se metían bajo las mantas, recién salidos de una merecida ducha tibia. 

― ¿Los conocieron? Eso me recuerda. ― Stilinski se sentó en la cama, acercó su portátil y en unos minutos ya estaba desplegando varias páginas con información sobre los Winchester. ― Parece que han ocultado sus huellas, este rastro va a ninguna parte y todo lo que podemos ver son cosas recientes. Realmente son dignos de confianza, ¿verdad?

Hale suspiró. Hubo un tiempo en el que él se consideraba la persona menos adecuada para hablar sobre confianza. Su pasado había marcado significativamente su carácter. 

― Lo son. Dean dijo que su padre conoció a Gerard, trabajaron juntos una sola vez y luego John Winchester decidió no hacerlo más, a pesar de que Gerard intentó reclutarlo. Dean también dijo que él y Sam conocieron a Kate, ella intentó meterse con su hermano, adolescente quinceañero, así que él la desafió y cuando supo que era una Argent, salieron de su lista de contactos de forma definitiva. 

Stilinski evitó mencionar nada sobre los hechos. Aunque su novio había conciliado su pasado, el recuerdo de Kate Argent sería indistintamente un peso doloroso en su corazón, ella le quitó a prácticamente toda su familia. Pensar en que ella pudo haber intentado eso con otros chicos adolescentes, que otras familias pudieron tener el mismo destino de los Hale. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, lo que pudo verse reflejado en su olor, porque su novio lo estaba abrazando de inmediato. 

― Está bien, Stiles. Dean protegió a Sam, ella no pudo hacer más que hablarle una vez. Dean debió ser terriblemente sobreprotector con Sam desde siempre. 

― ¿Dean te platicó su vida? 

― Partes importantes de ella, creo. 

― Me sorprende que hayan intercambiado tanto en los pocos momentos que se quedaron a solas. Estoy un poco celoso. 

― Tú y yo sabemos todo el uno sobre el otro, Stiles. ― Hale aclaró, una suave sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios. 

― Todavía estoy un poco celoso, normalmente te toma más tiempo confiar en las personas. Y Dean es un tipo guapo. 

― Casado con el hombre que ama, quienes además adoptaron a un nefilim. Stiles, no veo razón alguna para estar celoso de Dean, o de cualquier hombre o mujer en todo el mundo. Te amo, a ti y a nadie más que a ti. 

La sonrisa que se abrió paso en el rostro del castaño fue brillante y hermosa. Claramente encantado con las palabras que escuchó. Honestamente no estaba celoso de Dean, le había sorprendido un poco la facilidad con la que pudo comunicarse con Derek, pero más que nada estaba contento. Hacer amigos nunca ha sido un arte para el lobo, su manada puede ser más amplia, tener aliados con otras mandas en todo el Estado, pero eso no significa que tenga gran cantidad de amistades. Su confianza, en el más profundo de los sentidos, sigue siendo difícil de ganar. 

― Estás pensando demasiado ahí, Stiles. 

― Déjame, estoy contento. Por todo, Derek. 

Hale compartió la sonrisa. Luego se besaron mucho, hicieron el amor y dejaron que el tiempo siguiera su curso. 

…

Fue así como el otoño comenzó a deslizarse hasta que noviembre estaba ahí y los preparativos para las fiestas decembrinas no podían posponerse por más tiempo.

Entre una cosa y otra, Buckley y Díaz han terminado enterándose del mundo sobrenatural. Se toparon con una criatura peligrosa durante una de las emergencias en el trabajo. Tanto Stilinski como Hale se inmiscuyeron de inmediato, persiguiendo las pistas que dejó detrás la criatura. Pronto los Winchester se unieron, y en un par de días resolvieron la situación. Pero hubo que decirles la verdad a sus amigos. 

Los dejaron impactados durante algunos días, lo que no se tomaron a mal porque era comprensible. Pero poco después simplemente se acercaron con muchas más preguntas, incluso si ser amigos podría traer algún peligro para Christopher. El convencimiento vino con simples palabras de Jack, quien se adjudicó como ángel guardián del niño, por lo que nada podría lastimarlo. A partir de ese momento todo fluyó con facilidad, las reuniones en la casa de uno u otro se volvieron semanales. 

Y entonces, finales de noviembre estaba ahí. 

…

La residencia Díaz-Buckley rápidamente se tornó cálida y pintoresca, con muchas luces en el árbol montado en la estancia, y la fachada de la casa con tantas más, esas eran multicolores, y había un santa sobre el techo, dirigiendo su carruaje y los encantadores renos. Había sido un trabajo sencillo porque los amigos se ayudaron. Fue un sábado, temprano las tres parejas convergieron en la casa de los bomberos y cooperaron, más tarde compartieron la comida y bebieron mientras esperaban la noche y probaban el encendido, además de la seguridad inmediata por la cantidad de luces en la casa. 

Ellos se ofrecieron a hacer lo mismo en casa de los demás, pero los Winchester ya tenían sus decoraciones adelantadas y Hale-Stilinski se tomarían el tiempo al día siguiente. 

― Quisimos ayudar porque sabemos que no es fácil con un hijo en casa. Además, las decoraciones en casa no serán tan elaboradas. ― Había dicho Stilinski, dejándose hacer cuando el lobo enterró la nariz en su nuca, oliendo el humor de su sudor y los tenues olores de sus amigos ligeramente impregnado en sus ropas. 

― Entonces, ¿pasarán las fiestas aquí o volverán a Beacon Hills? 

― Nos quedaremos. Mi padre vendrá, se tomará una semana de vacaciones, por primera vez desde que era adolescente, se está tomando días libres. 

― Sé que querrán pasar Noche Buena y Navidad juntos, pero ¿les gustaría que pasáramos otro día todos juntos? Nos encantaría conocer a tu padre, Stiles. Y a los otros chicos de la manada que dicen vendrán de visita. 

― Bien, qué tal el 28, parece una fecha apropiada. 

La aceptación fue total. 

…

Como era de esperarse, la llegada de su padre un par de semanas antes de las vacaciones de invierno estuvo enmarcada por la presencia de Parrish. Ayudante del Sheriff durante los últimos cuatro años, y ahora su novio. Lo que no fue una sorpresa para Stiles, porque lo estuvo sospechando desde hace meses. Pero no dejaba de ser peculiar, porque su padre jamás había manifestado interés alguno por otros hombres. De hecho, no pensaba que su padre fuera gay expresamente, pero había encontrado en Parrish un apoyo más allá del ámbito laboral, y sencillamente se habían enamorado. 

Hubo un tiempo en que Parrish estuvo interesado en Lydia, pero eso tampoco había funcionado, tuvieron algunas citas y luego él se dio cuenta de que la banshee era inteligente, hermosa pero no su tipo. Por no decir que aspiraba a cosas que él no le podría ofrecer. Lydia era en general una buena chica, pero en ocasiones usaba su intelecto de formas poco alentadoras. Incluso ella había llegado a ser imprudente, cuando quiso corresponder los sentimientos de Stiles, el chico ya estaba iniciando una relación con Derek; eso la enojó tanto que llegó a usar palabras hirientes en contra de ambos. A la manada le tomó un tiempo perdonar el arrebato, luego fue cuando la banshee y el agente bailaron el uno alrededor del otro. Cuando tampoco funcionó, Parrish no sufrió demasiado por ello, francamente llevaba más tiempo interesado en su jefe que en la muchacha. 

Pero, seducir a su jefe era una cosa que ni siquiera podía pensar. El hombre era viudo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no mostraba interés alguno en nadie. Y honestamente había varias mujeres en la ciudad que mostraban interés por él, el Sheriff las rechazaba amablemente, nunca mencionaba a su fallecida esposa, pero aseguraba no ser capaz de ofrecer lo que se merecían. 

Jordan Parrish estaba seguro de que Noah Stilinski sería un buen novio. Sí, probablemente encontrarían poco tiempo para citas entre el pesado trabajo y el hecho de que todavía dedicaba el tiempo suficiente para cursos, capacitaciones y otras formas de mantenerse actualizado. Durante al menos un año, Parrish no hizo más que suspirar desde la distancia, hasta que fue el mismo Stiles quien le dijo, exasperado, que no podía soportarlo más. 

― Por favor, solo invítalo a tomar una cerveza, Parrish. 

― No creo que sea buena idea. 

― Serán dos compañeros de trabajo tomando una cerveza. ¿Dónde eso parece mala idea? 

Parrish observó al muchacho, con 18 años recién cumplidos. 

― Esto no es para que tú puedas tener más tiempo para pasar con Derek, ¿verdad? 

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Dios, por quién me tomas. ― Dijo, resoplando con aire frustrado, aunque había un sonrojo en sus orejas que solía estar ahí cuando lo pillaban en algo verdadero.

Parrish se rio de buena gana. En realidad no conocía al chico tanto como prácticamente el resto del cuerpo de la comisaría; donde la mayoría solían decir que lo conocen desde que estaba en pañales, algunos más mencionaban su ingenio desbordante y la cantidad de problemas en que solía terminar cuando lo invitaban a las fiestas infantiles de los otros niños. 

No, él apenas lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo, lo suficiente para entender al joven, pero no tanto como para advertir si realmente tomaba en serio sus sentimientos por su padre. Parrish esperaba que sí, porque solía imaginarse compartiendo casa con Noah y convirtiéndose en una especie de padrastro/mejor amigo para Stiles. 

― Hablo en serio, Parrish. A papá le gustas. 

― No de la forma que espero, seguramente. 

― No. Aún no, al menos. Pero dale tiempo. Papá no es gay, pero tampoco diría que no sería capaz de enamorarse de otro hombre. Solo, inténtalo. Quiero decir, no empujar tus sentimientos en papá y esperar que te corresponda de la noche a la mañana, pero si dejas que te conozca, si comparten algo más que el trabajo, el sentimiento podría florecer, ¿sabes?

Hoy en día, Parrish está contento de haber escuchado el consejo de Stiles. Porque, aunque le tomó más de un par de años, finalmente lo había conseguido. Despertar el interés romántico de Noah. Asentarse como pareja les tomó otro tanto, pero aquí están ahora, visitando a Stiles y Derek en Palo Alto, con un par de semanas de vacaciones a cuestas, una de las cuales pasarían ahí, pero a partir de la celebración de año nuevo, tendrían otra semana para ellos dos, en un viaje por la playa, sin nadie más que ellos mismos para disfrutarse. 

― ¿Estás listo, Jordan? 

― Sí, vamos. 

Ambos hombres subieron al auto de Parrish, un poco más cómodo que la patrulla del Sheriff, a decir verdad. Hay un par de maletas en la cajuela, y algunos regalos en el asiento trasero. Se turnan para conducir hasta Palo Alto, visto que conducirán durante la noche para llegar a temprana hora a la ciudad. 

En casa, Stiles está ansioso, despierta desde las cinco de la mañana y termina dando otra limpiada, aunque todo está a relucir de higiénico. Derek le permite estar ansioso, coopera a ralentizarlo en algún momento después de las seis, lo acorrala en la cocina y lo besa hasta que el rostro del castaño está enrojecido en varias partes, cortesía de la barba del lobo. Hale parece conforme cuando lo observa, Stilinski refunfuña pero parece más relajado y satisfecho. 

― ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? 

― No han venido, quiero que les guste nuestro lugar. 

― Les gustará. 

― ¿Y si no? 

― Stiles, tu padre ha visto por videollamada, le has presentado a nuestros amigos con fotos y videos. Le gustará, la casa, el barrio, nuestros amigos. 

El castaño suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza y descansando un momento contra el cuerpo de su novio. El rostro enterrado en el hueco entre cuello y hombro, respirando felizmente el aroma del lobo. 

― Me encanta cuando me consuelas. Es como si supieras qué decir en el momento exacto. ¿Es eso cosa de hombre lobo?

― Es cosa de ser tu pareja, Stiles. ― Dice, coronando sus palabras con un beso que deja contra la sien del castaño. ― Ahora, te ayudo a preparar el desayuno, tu papá llegará en unos treinta minutos. 

― Sí, bien. 

Cuando Noah y Jordan arriban al domicilio, en realidad pasaron diez minutos más de los contemplados, porque tomaron un desvío cuando el sheriff no pudo evitar comprar café cuando el aroma asaltó sus fosas nasales en el camino. Lo que no evita que haya una gran sonrisa en el rostro de los Stilinski cuando se encuentran. Hay un abrazo que dura un buen minuto, mientras Parrish y Hale se limitan a un medio abrazo y se encargan de bajar las cosas, las maletas son dejadas en la habitación de invitados, y los regalos se apilan junto al resto debajo del árbol. 

Luego los cuatro se sientan al comedor para compartir el desayuno. Stiles no discute más con su padre por la cantidad de grasas o lo persigue con dietas continuas. Después de todo su padre es ahora un hombre lobo también, historia corta en realidad. El hombre mismo había pedido el mordisco y Hale no tuvo ningún problema en concederle, con la certidumbre de que la mordida tomaría. Noah como hombre lobo era formidablemente astuto, inteligente y rápido; probablemente por su formación policial. Stiles está seguro de que también es debido a su madurez mental y el apoyo constante de Parrish. 

― Entonces, Jordan y yo queremos conocer los alrededores, ¿saldremos más tarde?

― Una vez que hayan descansado, papá. Estoy seguro de que querrán tomar una siesta. 

― Dijiste que había una fiesta de caridad por la noche. 

― Sí. Iremos, por supuesto. Está siendo organizada por la estación de bomberos de algunos de nuestros amigos. 

― Fantástico. Estoy ansioso por conocerlos. 

― Oh, te van a encantar, Noah. ― Hale dijo, ofreciendo jugo de naranja y zanahoria recién preparado. 

― Estoy seguro. Stiles y tú han hablado de ellos tanto que siento que los conozco. 

― Cuando conozcas a Christopher querrás tener nietos, papá. 

― ¿Y se me concederá el deseo? ― Pregunta, no sin un toque de tacto. 

Porque el tema todavía es delicado. Sabe que Derek y Stiles quieren hijos, es solo que aún no deciden la forma. 

― Quizá si lo pides con suficiente voluntad, Noah. ― Derek dice. Y comparte con su novio una sonrisa cómplice. 

Parrish mira alternadamente entre todos, luego vuelve la atención a su plato. Sonríe contento, pero preguntándose si este todavía será un tema que pueda poner sobre la mesa con su novio. Noah ya tiene a Stiles, y casi cincuenta de edad, no tiene idea de si es siquiera una opción. Aunque él, no lo va a negar, sí quiere ser padre. 

…

― Los padres de Stiles vendrán a la fiesta esta noche. ― Buck le dice a su amante, mientras ambos continúan preparando algunas galletas para apoyar la causa en la fiesta. 

Para ellos se ha vuelto natural llamarlos “padres”, porque a fin de cuentas el novio del Sheriff Stilinski es básicamente el padrastro de Stiles, así que funciona. 

― Eso es genial, lo que me recuerda que mi abuela insistió en comprar un regalo para ellos, ya que estaremos reuniéndonos el 28. 

― ¿Como una segunda Navidad? ― Buckley pregunta, hay una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras. Díaz sonríe cuando lo mira, se siente feliz solo de verlo. 

― Te gusta ¿verdad? Celebrar, quiero decir. 

― Me gusta tener amigos aquí, si se multiplican aún mejor. Cuando nos mudamos, temía que no fuera fácil hacer amistades, quitando las que sin duda pudieran darse en la estación. 

― Te entiendo, sabes que también estaba preocupado por eso. Por eso y otras cosas. ― Añadió, sabiendo de antemano que casi todas sus preocupaciones habían sido por Christopher. 

― Pasas. ― Interrumpió repentinamente la voz de Christopher, añadiendo pasas como le habían dicho sus papás, a la mezcla que estaba preparando Buck en ese momento. 

― Muy bien, campeón. Casi me olvido de ellas. ― Buckley vio a su hijo sonreír, luego le aseguró que estaba prestando atención por él, así que no debía preocuparse. 

Cada día, simplemente, tenía sus grandes momentos en sus vidas.  
Momentos como ese.  
Momentos de familia, de amor. 

…

Cuando los Winchester llegan a la fiesta, está en la mejor parte. Probablemente estaba así desde el principio, honestamente no había forma de saberlo. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí, y solo eran treinta minutos después de la hora. 

― Te dije que debíamos llegar a la hora, Dean. 

― No pensé que realmente se encendiera esto con tal puntualidad. Además, llegar al final siempre es mejor, todos miran. ― Dijo, agitando las cejas con algo parecido a la sorna mezcla con altanería. Sam suspiró y siguió adelante, Jack junto a él. ― Amargados. ― Suspiró, siguiéndolos un segundo después. 

― ¡Hey, chicos! ― Stiles los llamó en cuanto los vio. 

Las presentaciones fueron de ida y vuelta rápidamente. Dean no disimuló cuando vio a Parrish, ni tampoco la sonrisa coqueta que danzó en sus labios. Parrish se sintió avergonzado, Noah gruñó bajo en la garganta y sus ojos brillaron dorados por un segundo, atrapando la cintura de su novio y acercándolo más. Sam se cubrió el rostro con las manos. 

― Dean, por favor, no hagas eso. 

― ¿Te pones celoso, Sammy? ― Preguntó, una mirada lasciva claramente instalada en su cara. 

― Oh, cállate, imbécil. 

― Me amas, Sam. 

― Sí, a veces me pregunto por qué. ― Suspirando con aire resignado, el hombre se dejó abrazar por su esposo, incluso respondiendo a ese beso que resultó mucho más apasionado de lo que debía ser legal públicamente. 

Jack ni siquiera se inmutó, pero a Noah demostraciones de afecto de esta naturaleza tan candente todavía lo inquietaban, particularmente porque podía oler la excitación de fondo. Así que aclaró su garganta y anunció ir por más ponche para todos. Parrish lo acompañó. 

― Acaban de traumar a mi papá, chicos. ― Stiles dijo con una sonrisilla. Claramente nada preocupado por los hechos. 

― ¿Sorry? ― Dean parpadeó con aire inocente, nadie le compró su expresión. 

El resto de la noche fue realmente agradable. Compartieron anécdotas, conocieron a otras personas, principalmente compañeros de trabajo de Buckley y Díaz, así como algunos de Stiles y Jack que coincidieron en la fiesta. En realidad, parecía que medio pueblo había sido atraído por esta fiesta de caridad, lo que era genial para la intención. Recolectaron fondos para equipo en la estación, y también algunas donaciones en especie que fueron directo a los distintos espacios de la estación. 

Hubo un brindis final y cerca de medianoche la fiesta concluyó. Dean propuso un afterparty, que en realidad todos aceptaron y terminaron reunidos en la residencia Winchester. Christopher básicamente tenía la habitación de invitados a su disposición siempre que pasaban por ahí, y dormía plácidamente. 

― Así que, Stiles y Derek nos han contado que ustedes son cazadores. 

― Éramos. O bueno, estamos intentando dejar el negocio familiar. Sam y yo crecimos aprendiendo todo lo que nuestro padre sabía sobre demonios, luego hubo brujas, vampiros, otras criaturas y ángeles. 

― ¿Ángeles? ― Parrish parpadeó curioso. 

En cambio, Noah estaba curioso, pero por otra razón. Antes, cuando fueron presentados, percibió ese aroma que olía tanto a familia, quiso pensar que simplemente era porque son pareja, pero era más que oler el uno al otro, había algo de fondo que le hacía pensar en ellos como familia. Ahora, cuando Dean ha dicho “nuestro padre”, no le quedan dudas. Ellos son familia, hermanos. Y esposos también. Noah se considera a sí mismo un hombre de “mente abierta”, pero esto era más de lo que podía manejar. Su incomodidad fue evidente para Derek, no solo es su alfa, sino también su yerno, y ahora lo conoce lo suficiente como para entenderlo, incluso si todo comienza con las reacciones químicas que produce ciertos olores como los que debe estar expulsando en esos instantes. 

― Sí, lo que me recuerda, Jordan, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? 

― Oh, sí, adelante. 

― Bien, Sam y yo también nos enfrentamos con algunos perros infernales, y Derek mencionó que eres un perro del infierno, solo nos preguntábamos si eras una clase diferente o algo así, porque definitivamente nunca nos topamos con ningún perro infernal con apariencia humana, los malditos eran invisibles. 

― Yo, no sé mucho sobre mi naturaleza. Tanto Stiles como Lydia llegaron a esta conclusión por los poderes que he manifestado. 

― ¿Es así? ― Sam volvió su mirada a Stiles. ― Tengo algunos libros que probablemente no has consultado, siempre podemos reforzar la investigación. Si quieres, claro. ― Añadió, mirando nuevamente a Parrish. 

― Sí, eso me gustaría en realidad. La mitad del tiempo no sé cómo hacer que funcione todo este asunto del cerbero, hasta ahora sucede cuando estamos en serios aprietos. 

― No te preocupes, lo resolveremos de un modo u otro. ― Sam dijo, indicándole a Stiles que lo siga a la biblioteca personal. 

Mientras ellos se perdían entre libros, el resto continuó la charla. Dean platicó mucho más sobre el mundo que conoció junto a Sam y Jack. Había una marcada diferencia ante los problemas que la manada Hale ha enfrentado en Beacon Hills, y casi parece nada comparado con, pero todavía había esa sensación de que cada grupo hizo lo que le correspondía desde su trinchera. Así que estaba bien.  
Noah empujó al fondo de su mente sus prejuicios y trató de pensar en los Winchester como un matrimonio y nada más. 

― ¿Es posible pedir la mordida? Quiero decir, Noah lo mencionó hace un momento. 

― Sí, Buck, es posible pedirlo. Ya que soy alfa y he perfeccionado mucho del poder que viene con la chispa alfa, podría decirte de forma anticipada si es adecuado o no tomarla. 

― Impresionante. 

― ¿Lo estás considerando? ― Eddie preguntó a su novio. 

― Bueno, fue un pensamiento reciente, Eddie. 

Hale observó a la pareja, y antes de que la conversación pudiera tornarse tensa entre ellos, intervino para decirles que siempre podían platicarlo tranquilamente en casa. Él siempre estaría ahí para escuchar y hablar de ellos sobre todo lo que implicaría convertirse en hombre lobo. 

…

Navidad fue un día extraordinario. Cada pareja celebró con su respectiva familia y a su manera. 

Los Winchester durmieron hasta tarde, prepararon toneladas de comida, postres principalmente, vieron algunas películas, salieron a dar un recorrido fuera de la ciudad en el inseparable impala y regresaron a tiempo para intercambiar regalos a medianoche. 

En Hale-Stilinski hubo más movimiento, muchas videollamadas y felicitaciones con miembros de la manada. También salieron a comer en un restaurante donde Hale había reservado desde al menos dos meses atrás, y cenaron en casa, comida preparada entre los cuatro. Conversaron de muchas cosas y finalmente intercambiaron presentes a medianoche, Stiles no tiene vergüenza para admitir que fue el único actuando como un niño, todo emocionado y chillando por cada regalo recibido porque “¡era justo lo que quería!”, y que era tan honesto que fue increíble como el chico podía desear tantas cosas. La mayoría de sus regalos fueron libros y materiales relacionados con su trabajo. 

En tanto, en la residencia Díaz-Buckley, recibieron a la Abuela Díaz y todo fue una fiesta colorida y emotiva. Christopher estaba feliz con la presencia de su abuela, e incluso saludó a sus abuelos en videollamada en algún momento durante la tarde. También intercambiaron saludos con sus amigos en L.A. y a primera hora del 25, estaba la mar de contento abriendo los regalos que Santa le dejó. 

De esa manera, el 28 llegó en un parpadeo, se reunieron todos en la residencia Hale-Stilinski, porque francamente era la más espaciosa de las tres familias. Los Winchester se dieron cuenta de que en los meses desde que se mudó había ampliado la casa, un tercer piso con habitaciones para invitados que pensó que eran una añadidura innecesaria, pero una vez que conoció a parte de su manada, entendió la dinámica. 

Porque estaban ahí varios miembros y se quedarían en la misma casa. Una pareja con una rubia despampanante que coqueteaba de forma natural, y si Dean la hubiera conocido hace al menos una década, probablemente habría intentado algo, pero no solo ahora no le interesaba, sino que era obvio que Erika solo jugaba, y adoraba a su esposo Vernon, Boyd, como al parecer le gusta ser llamado. También está el mejor amigo de Stiles, Scott y su esposa Kira, que está lindamente embarazada con una barriga de cuatro meses. Los más cercanos, al parecer, son Cora, Peter y Malia; hermana, tío y prima de Hale, respectivamente. Los Hale eran, a falta de otra palabra, salvajemente hermosos, Dean no podía evitar admirar tales bellezas, casi quería poder emparentar si solo Jack mostrara interés por Malia, o incluso por Cora, pero Jack… bueno, era aparentemente asexual. 

― Derek dice que ustedes fueron cazadores, de los buenos. También dijo que rechazaron la postura de Gerard y Kate Argent, así que solo por eso pienso que realmente es agradable tenerlos en la casa de mi hermano. ― Cora era, directa y sumamente honesta. 

― Jack, hijo, ¿no encuentras atractivas a Cora y Malia? 

― Cielos, Dean. ― Sam gimió, tirando de su esposo para evitar que comience a meter ideas en la cabeza de Jack, que en el aspecto romántico era auténticamente un niño de cinco años, apenas veía a las chicas como personas con las que conversar y jugar. 

― ¿Qué? Tenemos derecho a pensar en quién nos gustaría para Jack, ¿no es así? 

― Sí. Pero al menos cuando Jack muestre interés o hable de alguna chica, o chico. No presionarlo para que le guste alguien, porque de todas formas no pasaría. 

― Bien, bien. No presionar a Jack. Pero tienes que admitirlo, tener a Cora o Malia como parte de la familia sería genial, ¿te imaginas los hijos que tendrían? 

Sam sonrió, ciertamente sonaba prometedor. Aunque se preguntaba si se mezclarían las naturalezas, tanto la del hombre lobo como la del nefilim, o si su aura angelical quedaría únicamente en Jack. 

La gente continuó charlando, conociéndose y compartiendo experiencias, la mayoría de lo sobrenatural porque, bueno, sobra decirlo. Hubo momentos en que las conversaciones fueron de uno a uno, como el momento que Stiles y Sam se tomaron mientras preparaban café y chocolate caliente. 

― ¿De verdad no te sientes inquieto cuando Dean coquetea con otras personas? 

― No realmente. Es decir, hace algunos años lo hacía, pero Dean y yo nos hemos asentado en esta relación. 

― Papá sabe que ustedes son hermanos, le cuesta entender la relación desde ese enfoque, así que solo piensa en ustedes como matrimonio. 

― Es agradable que lo haga. Sabemos que no es fácil entender. Estamos seguros de que nuestros padres no lo hacen. 

― ¿Cómo sabes? 

Sam suspiró, un toque de tristeza en su expresión. 

― Jack es algo así como Dios, ¿sabes? Así que él puede hacer un montón de cosas. Como permitirte ver a tus seres queridos en el cielo. Lo hicimos una vez, antes de casarnos, pero ya habíamos decidido estar juntos. Jack nos reunió con nuestros padres en su pedazo de cielo, ahí ellos no tienen idea de lo que pasa aquí, lo mencionamos sin querer, y ellos se decepcionaron, le pidieron a Jack olvidarlo. No hemos vuelto a verlos desde entonces, pero sabemos que ellos están bien, juntos. 

― Wow. ― Stiles no pudo elaborar más palabras. Seguía atrapado en la implicación de visitar a tus seres queridos en el cielo. Él querría ver a su madre, y esperar que acepte su relación con Derek, o que pueda entender que su padre siguió adelante, y lo hace con otro hombre. 

― No te estreses, las cosas buenas y malas siempre vienen con el paquete. ― Sam dijo, sonriendo gentilmente. ― El cielo es mejor que el infierno, al menos. 

― ¿También visitaron a alguien en el infierno? 

― Tenemos amigos ahí. ― Sam vio a Stiles arquear una ceja. ― El actual regente es una especie de amigo por defecto, y su mamá es alguien a quien en realidad Dean y yo debemos mucho. Ella se llama Rowena y es una bruja. 

― ¡¿Rowena?! 

― La conoces, ¿cierto? 

― Supongo que es la única gran bruja Rowena de quien he leído en varios libros de magia. Se dice que era la más poderosa del mundo entero, murió hace dos o tres años, aparentemente enfrentando a Lucifer. 

― Cierto, entre otros contratiempos de entonces. 

― Dios, conoces a Rowena, eso es como ¡tan genial! 

― ¿Te gustaría conocerla? 

― ¿Puedo? ¿Debería? Ella no intentará robar mi magia o algo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, he leído tantas cosas, no todas buenas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. 

― Rowena pasó de enemiga a aliada, pero al final éramos amigos. Aún ahora recurrimos a ella ocasionalmente. Bueno, lo hacíamos, antes de mudarnos aquí. 

― Debe ser difícil renunciar a la forma de vida que tenían. 

― Sí, pero es lo mejor. Si seguimos presionando nuestra suerte, tarde o temprano terminaríamos donde estuvimos en los últimos años. 

― ¿A qué te refieres? 

― Un apocalipsis tras otro. Dean y yo acordamos parar con eso, nuestras decisiones siempre terminaron mal de una forma o de otra. Ahora estamos bien, a veces nos aburrimos, pero es solo porque nos estamos adaptando. 

Stilinski asintió, la cafetera pitó, anunciando que estaba listo el café preparado, sin embargo, faltaban algunas tazas más por preparar. Sonrió, pensando en lo acertado que fue Derek al comprar la mejor, su vida era tan sencilla con esta maravilla. 

― Me gustaría conocer a Rowena. Cuando sea prudente. Pero, eh ¿tendrá que ser en, el infierno? 

Sam se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del castaño. Recordó entonces que vagamente ha compartido una terrible experiencia con un demonio zorro. 

― No es necesario, Stiles. Ella puede venir. ¿Temes que un demonio te posea de nuevo? 

― Sí. Quiero decir, es solo algo que no puedo olvidar. A veces tengo pesadillas todavía. 

― ¿Ves esto? ― Sam descubrió su pecho para mostrar el tatuaje que estaba en su piel desde hace mucho tiempo. ― Es una protección efectiva contra los demonios. Claro, no funcionó con Lucifer, pero lo hace con todos los demonios en el infierno. Si quieres, puedes usarlo. 

― ¿Realmente funciona? 

― Nos ha funcionado a Dean y a mí. También podemos investigar con las protecciones que usas para proteger tu casa y a tu manada, siempre podemos mezclar un poco, si tenemos a Rowena mirando por encima de nuestro hombro, ella podría darnos más consejos. Puedo entender lo importante que es sentirse bien, dejar de preocuparse de algunos miedos. 

― Gracias, Sam. 

― Oye, somos amigos. 

― Sí. ― Te sientes como manada. Añadió en su pensamiento. Pero no lo dijo, porque todavía no sabe cuál es el sentimiento de Derek al respecto. 

Más tarde, cuando todos fueron inteligentes y separaron a Peter de Dean (porque ellos dos planeando cosas solo podía terminar en problemas), Díaz se apartó un momento junto a Derek, murmuraron cosas y luego el lobo sonrió. En un minuto todas las luces principales fueron apagadas, dejando la casa con nada más que las luces navideñas. Una melodía instrumental de fondo, Eddie regresó desde el pasillo que conduce a la oficina de la casa, con Christopher en brazos y un ridículo gorro de santa que tenía una luz en la punta. 

Eddie aclaró su garganta, Christopher llevaba un regalo en las manos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

― Buck, he pensado en esto desde que decidimos mudarnos a Palo Alto, lo he platicado con la abuela también, pero sobre todo con Christopher. Y todos han coincidido en que es de las mejores decisiones en mi vida. Sabes que te amo, que incluso si me tomó un tiempo permitirme sentir esto por ti, ahora no renunciaría a lo que tenemos por nada. Sé que hemos estado muy bien juntos, que te preocupas por Christopher como si fuera sangre de tu sangre, lo amas y lo proteges como tu hijo, porque lo es. Pero no quiero que sea algo de palabras o sentimientos solamente, quiero poder registrarte en la escuela como su padre, así que. ― Díaz bajó a Christopher, mientras se posicionaba sobre una rodilla, sentó a su hijo en la que estaba alzada en ángulo. ― ¿Evan Buckley, te casas conmigo? ― Preguntó, al momento en que Christopher abría la caja que parecía un regalo, pero definitivamente no era solo eso. 

Hay un anillo en su interior, un significado que hace llorar a Buckley mientras murmura ese “sí” que suena desgarrado por el llanto que no puede contener. Abraza tanto a Chris como a Eddie mientras repite “sí” y besa a ambos, a Chris en las mejillas y la frente, a Eddie en los labios. 

Pronto el resto de los presentes rompe en aplausos y felicitaciones. La pareja comprometida se abraza con fuerza, se susurran promesas al oído, agradecimientos y sentimientos. Christopher es atrapado en brazos por Sam, Dean observa, preguntándose si deberían pensar en hijos también, más pequeños, a quienes realmente puedan criar ahora que Lucifer y Dios no están en el medio. Stiles toma miles de fotografías, alguien más de la manada está tomando videos, Derek se inquieta, se pregunta si ha llegado el momento de dar el paso también, su suegro capta su mirada y esos ojos experimentados dicen más que palabras. Parrish se emociona por la pareja, apenas se conocen hace unos días, pero se sienten como familia, y de pronto su mano es alcanzada por su novio, Noah le da un beso y aprieta sus dedos entrelazados, el perro infernal no lee entre líneas, se dice que es mejor no levantar esperanzas que puedan derrumbarse en un parpadeo. 

Hay luego un brindis por la pareja, y a medianoche todos dicen “feliz navidad” nuevamente, también se adelantan y algunos desean feliz año nuevo, y hay deseos y promesas en el aire. Hay amor y amistad, sonrisas y alegría. Es una gran noche, un comienzo envidiable de algo que podría forjarse con el tiempo como una familia de esas que se frecuentan a lo largo de la vida, independientemente de dónde estén, los proyectos terminados, los fracasos y los nuevos comienzos. 

De pronto, Jack toma la palabra, pero invita solamente a algunos de ellos a otra habitación. Lleva consigo a Stiles, Noah, Derek, Cora, Malia y Peter. 

― Bien, mi regalo de navidad para ustedes es fácil de ofrecer para mí. Y no rompe el equilibrio universal, así que no se preocupen y disfrútenlo. Podrán estar ahí un día, y no se preocupen por el tiempo, aquí serán apenas unos minutos. 

Jack sonrió como él sabe, con ese toque de inocencia y sinceridad absoluta. Sus ojos brillaron color oro, un oro que parecía crepitar alrededor de las pupilas y tras un estallido de luz, en un segundo los presentes se encuentran en otro lugar, con otras personas. Personas que dejaron atrás. Ahí está Claudia y la familia Hale. 

― Oh dios mío. ― Noah y Stiles son los primeros en reaccionar, ambos abrazan a Claudia con fuerza. 

Aparecen las lágrimas y el júbilo de un encuentro fortuito. 

― Stiles, Noah. ― Claudia sonríe con lágrimas en sus mejillas, abrazando y besando a su esposo e hijo. 

― Derek. ― Talía es la primera en moverse de la familia Hale. ― Cora, Peter. ― Los nombra, y se acerca a cada uno de ellos, frotando sus cuellos y besando sus mejillas, antes de que el resto de la familia rompa en abrazos y llanto. 

No sorprende que estén todos en el mismo espacio, un claro en medio de un bosque lleno de colores vivos, tonos verdes, amarillos y rojos prevalecen entre la vegetación que se levanta alrededor, hay más allá montañas, un lago cercano y un azul cielo espolvoreado por algunas nubes blancas como algodón, un sol brillante y los sonidos propios de un bosque con fauna activa. 

Las disculpas de Derek no se hacen esperar, su familia lo consuela, con palabras y con tacto. Peter también se disculpa, la culpa carcome sus entrañas cuando se enfrenta a su hermana y a su sobrina. Talía y Laura ofrecen consuelo también, el lobo se permite derrumbarse en los brazos de ellas, en el olor de la familia. Malia es presentada ante todos, ella no siente el tirón de la manada con la misma familiaridad que su padre o sus primos, pero se permite disfrutar de la compañía. 

Las dos familias se encuentran un poco después, cuando tienen la suficiente claridad para notar que no están solos. Stiles y Derek se mueven inquietos, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Talía y Kenneth sonríen con cariño, saben, por el olor, que ellos dos son pareja. Y están encantados. Claudia sonríe también, feliz por su hijo. 

Así es como deciden compartir una parrillada, hay todo lo necesario justo ahí, comida y bebida que parece no terminarse nunca. Hay bromas y cotilleos, risas y más lágrimas también. Hay un momento en el que Talía toma a Derek unos momentos para ella, sabe que necesitan hablar. Que su hijo necesita escuchar que es perdonado y a cambio felicitarle por los esfuerzos, por seguir adelante y cuidar de la manada que ha levantado con el sudor de su frente. 

― Stiles es un gran muchacho. Siempre supe que de alguna manera terminarían juntos. 

― ¿Lo sabías, mamá? 

― Había algo, una sensación que cosquilleaba debajo de mi piel cuando coincidían ustedes dos por la ciudad, si bien no fueron amigos o intercambiaron palabras, siempre que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, lo sentía. Es un gran chico, ¿no es así? 

― El mejor, mamá. ― Responde, hay una sonrisa enamorada en su rostro y es suficiente para su madre saberlo. 

― Estamos feliz por ti, Derek. 

Más allá, Claudia ha tenido sus propias palabras con su hijo. Le ha pedido perdón por la forma en que se separaron en vida, Stiles niega con la cabeza, la abraza y la besa, le dice mil veces que la ama y cuánto la echa de menos. Sin embargo, Noah no sabe qué hacer, está dividido entre la felicidad de tener estas horas con su esposa, pero también piensa en Parrish. 

― Noah. ― Ella le llama, sujeta sus manos y besa sus nudillos. ― Cariño, por qué estás preocupado. 

― Oh, Claudia. No sé si te he fallado. 

― ¿Por qué dices eso? Criaste a Stiles, y estoy viendo a un hombre maravilloso. 

― Claudia, yo… Yo, seguí adelante. ― Dice. Y espera que sea suficiente para que ella entiende a lo que se refiere. 

― Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ― Claudia dice con calma, levanta la diestra y acaricia la mejilla del hombre. ― No estoy molesta o decepcionada, Noah. Estoy feliz por la vida que tuvimos juntos, por el hijo que le dimos al mundo. Es bueno que sigas adelante. 

― ¿Incluso, incluso es un, hombre?

― Noah, eso no importa. Me amaste con todo tu corazón, sé que todavía me amas, y será así para siempre. Pero no estoy más ahí contigo, con ustedes; me gusta saber que hay alguien más para ti, alguien que también pueda estar para Stiles, además de Derek. 

Noah asiente, abraza a su esposa de nuevo y agradece en susurros. Porque realmente necesitaba esto. Saber que estaba bien, que ella entendía que no se trata de sustituir su ausencia o amarla menos. Solo, seguir adelante, amar de nuevo, y ser amado también. 

― Debes saber que es un gran hombre, Claudia. Merece lo que estamos construyendo. 

― Sé que sí, Noah. 

Hay más charlas, más alegría, risas y lágrimas. La noche llega demasiado pronto para sus corazones, hay un cielo oscuro bañado de brillantes estrellas y una hermosa luna llena. 

Como una dulce luna dorada coronando el firmamento.  
Los lobos aúllan y corren por el bosque, los humanos se quedan en el claro, charlan y charlan hasta saciarse. Stiles recibe algunos comentarios juguetones acerca de su relación con Derek, los Hale que no corren con el resto de la familia aprovechan la ausencia del moreno para molestar al castaño. Hay cariño en cada palabra, y también sabios consejos. 

A la medianoche, tienen que despedirse. Lo hacen con entusiasmo, con agradecimiento y el corazón más liviano. Hay abrazos y besos, palabras de consuelo y promesas de reunirse en algún momento. Hay otro destello de luz y los que deben, regresan a la residencia Hale-Stilinski. Jack está ahí, sonriendo con calidez. Cora y Stiles son los primeros en abrazarlo y agradecer el regalo. Noah y Derek se acercan con abrazos más reservados, Peter le da un medio abrazo y estrecha su mano con firmeza, Malia es un poco más reservada. 

Regresan a la fiesta con sendas sonrisas, Stiles no duda en compartir la experiencia con sus amigos, le siguen el resto. Parrish mira a Noah con cautela, no sabe si debe acercarse o mantener la distancia. El hombre agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonríe con cariño y es él quien lo abraza y besa. 

― Claudia está bien, es feliz ahí donde está. De alguna manera decidió quedarse con la familia Hale. Ella está feliz por mí, por ti. Por lo que tenemos juntos, Jordan. 

― Tengo un regalo más para algunos de ustedes, pero ese tardará un poco más en llegar. ― Jack dice. 

Y después de terminar la celebración, los invitados se retiran. 

Buckley no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ni deja de admirar el anillo de compromiso en su mano, Díaz abraza su cintura continuamente, le besa y le dice “te amo” siempre que lo desea. Christopher hace rato que está dormido, pero es llevado a casa con ayuda de Jack, que lo teletransporta hasta ahí y espera hasta que la pareja llega a casa. 

Los Winchester se retiran a su propia residencia también. Dean y Sam felicitan y agradecen a Jack por el presente que saben entregó a sus amigos. 

La manada Hale descansa en casa, hay un ambiente tranquilo el resto de la noche. Y unos días después, cuando comienzan a partir, Stiles y Derek no pueden menos que sentirse satisfechos con todo. 

Si algunas semanas después Stiles, Buck, Jordan y Sam muestran ciertos síntomas de forma peculiarmente simultánea, eso probablemente sea el regalo de Jack manifestándose. Y sí dichos síntomas terminan con un diagnóstico de futura maternidad, bueno, todos son felices. 

Que coincidan a reunirse en una luna llena, dorada y brillante en el cielo, es solo eso. Coincidencia. Jack está contento, Christopher aún más. 

Derek pasa de la sorpresa a la felicidad desmedida, porque tendrá hijos con Stiles, sangre de su sangre. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que la adopción se había convertido en el tema principal.  
Jordan estaba gratamente sorprendido, al principio preocupado por la reacción de Noah, porque ni siquiera habían charlado realmente sobre familia, y ahora estaban ahí, en la dulce espera. Que sí, lo era, incluso si Noah sentía que era raro ser padre y abuelo básicamente a la vez. 

Sam sonríe de oreja a oreja, Dean se pone más sobreprotector que nunca. No solo porque debe cuidar a su hermano, su esposo, su todo; sino que ahora también a su hijo, o hija. Francamente se decanta por una nena, pero si es nene no se preocupa en absoluto. 

Buck es todo energía vibrante y felicidad, Eddie no lo es menos, y Christopher está entusiasmado porque tendrá una hermana o hermano. La familia sale de compras y deciden preparar la habitación para el bebé juntos. 

La aventura apenas ha comenzado, faltan meses para que estos bebés nazcan.  
La felicidad, esa perdurará, con la bendición de cada luna llena.  
Dorada, brillante.  
Perfecta. 

FIN


End file.
